


Quell Your Spirits

by Jade_Walker



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: I gotta add tags as I go lol, Lots of other overwatch members, Multi, Overwatch AU, slight flirting between you and mccree but this will probably remain a gabe/reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8562964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Walker/pseuds/Jade_Walker
Summary: You are a spirit medium and are called in by a man by the name Jack to help with some paranormal problems. (I suck at summeries sorry!)





	1. Cowboys and soldiers

**Author's Note:**

> I got the sudden idea before taking a nap so now I don't wanna sleep. Please tell me if I made any mistakes!
> 
> Enjoy~!

  
  
"We have a special job for you if you're interested." A voice said over the receiver of your phone.  
You smiled slightly, already knowing what the job would be. You were _______, a lesser known spirit medium.  
 All your life you had been able to hear the voices of the departed, the earliest memory you have is hearing the voice of your grandmother praise you for being able to write your name.  
"You have my ear." You chuckled softly as you listened to the details.  
  
 You had finished packing your clothes when you heard tires roll up to your home. You got the last of your things and headed out smiling to the driver politely as you entered the car. The driver didn't give a smile rather just nod at you. You gave a longing look at your home as the driver began to drive.  
 You looked out the window admiring the scenery of leafless trees and evergreens. As much as you hated the cold of mid november you loved the colors and sounds it brought.  On the way to the airport you thought back on the phone call.  
  
_"We've been having troubles with spirits around our base with things moving from their spot and doors slamming shut." The voice sounded annoyed. "I don't believe much in ghost stories but if it'll get the others to shut up about this, I'd love the help."_  
_"It sounds like something I might be able to help with." You replied happily. "Will I be seeing you when I arrive Mr...." your voice trailed off._  
_"Morrison, you can just call me jack though." The gruff voice explained. "And yes, yes you will."_  
  
"We're here." The driver announced suddenly, pulling you from your thoughts.  
 Blinking you refocused your eyes to see the busy airport ahead of you. "Thank you very much." You smiled and exited the vehicle with slight excitement and anxiousness. You loved helping those stuck in this realm but there would be times when the spirit did not want to move on. It would become a manifestation of evil and bad energy and attempt to hurt anything around it. Your stomach flipped as you considered the possibility the spirit haunting Jack's base becoming malevolent.  
 At this thought you hurried your way onto your flight and found your seat. You put your headphones in and leaned back, closing your eyes and eventually falling into a deep sleep until you arrived.  
  
 As you expected once you had gotten your luggage another driver had been sent to pick you up. You followed the silent woman back to the car and took deep breaths while you looked out the window.  
 You watched as the city slowly disappeared into the trees surrounding it and less and less homes and buildings appeared. Soon you saw what appeared to be a military base of sorts. You shuddered and wrapped the jacket you had been wearing around yourself.  
 The car parked and you got out as you looked around. It was surprisingly quiet for being a such a large place. The cold breeze bit at your face and you hurried inside with your luggage. You saw a man with white hair and twin scars sitting on a bench not too far away from the entrance. He looked up and stood.  
 "Um, Jack Morrison?" You asked a bit shyly as he approached you. Once closer you noticed he had striking blue eyes and slight stubble. He wasn’t unattractive that for sure.  
 "The one and only." Jack smiled ever so slightly. "Let me show you to your room." He lead you through the building and gave a few remarks. "That's where someone moved my damned ammo" he grumbled. "Over there is where Lucio had a door slam shut in front of him" you giggled a bit as you both walked. He eventually stopped at a door and opened it.  
 The room had only a bed, a nightstand and dresser and the walls were a light grey color, nothing much in it as you looked around.  
 "It's probably not what you're used to but I hope you won't complain." Jack started but you shook your head with an honest smile.  
 "It's fine, honestly not that different from my own room." You placed your luggage next to the bed.  
 "I'll uh, give you a moment to unpack and such." Jack left the room, you watched him go with a  smile then began to unpack.  
 In the silence you began to feel a sudden chill and the ever so distinct sound of many people whispering. You tried your best to ignore it as you put away your clothes but it gradually got louder and louder until you could no longer ignore it.

  
                                                                        " _It_ **_hurts_ ** _...!"                   "I just want to see him once more..."_

  
_"_ _I wanna go home..."                   "Why me....?_

  
_"Make it stop... make it_ **_stop_ ** _..."             "I don't want to **die**....!"_

  
_"The b-blood..."                       "There's no way out...."_

  
_"_ **_You did this to me...!_ ** _"_

 _  
_  You gasped and covered your ears in a desperate attempt to shield yourself from the voices that lamented and yelled. "I didn't do anything!" You yelled, failing to notice the man that had entered your room.

  
 "Woah there, I didn't accuse you of anything." The man blinked in surprise of your (from his perspective) unprovoked outburst.  
 You practically jumped out of your skin and blushed profusely. Already embarrassing yourself in front of strangers, this was starting out great. "Sorry...." you said quietly and looked at the man, the whispers soon faded and you could properly concentrate on the man. He was wearing a ridiculous cowboy get up, complete with the hat and poncho. He had long hair and a growing beard and prosthetic arm you noted as he grinned at you lazily.  
 "S'no probably, I'm Jesse by the way, I take it you’re the ghost whisperer?" He chuckled at his own joke. Oh he had no idea.  
 You laughed a bit and nodded. "Though most call me by my name." you smiled.  
 "And that would be…? “ He chuckled at your reply. You told him your name and he repeated it in his southern drawl and you suppressed a shiver. You were here to work damnit! You scolded yourself.

 “Well then, let me show you around properly." His voice was honestly something you could get used to.  
 "I'd like that very much." You smiled, eager to forget the incident of whispers.


	2. The Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait! Here's the next chapter, Enjoy~!

Mccree was very nice to you as he showed you around, you didn’t fail to notice the way he would brush up against you when the hallway was narrow or the way he would say your name. It would make you blush and smile but you had to remind yourself that you are here on business. No time to flirt damnit! You were introduced to people as you stumbled upon them.

 So far you had met Lucio, he had encountered more than once a spirit messing with him, Hana a young woman playing video games when introduced (you soon found out she was streaming) , Lena, a british woman, and Jamison, though he preferred being called “junkrat”. You found them all very nice and willing to help should you need it.

 “Quite the ragtag team you have.” You joked lightheartedly as you approached your room, how anyone knew who’s room is who’s was beyond you. Mccree chuckled and agreed.

 “Well we've come from all over the world. It's almost like we're all a big ol’ family.” He shot you a toothy grin and you giggled.

 “It’s gotta be nice to have all your family in one spot.” You leaned against the door and yawned softly, your wristwatch showing it to be only 9:30 in the evening.

 “You should get some rest darlin’.” He noted your tiredness. “We’ll have all of tomorrow to get to know each other better.” He winked and you blushed.

 “That’s true, have a good night Jesse.” You smiled and waved as he walked away presumably to his room. You walked over to your bed and laid down closing your eyes and suddenly realizing how tired you truly are.

 

_ “It’s just a simple procedure, Gabriel,” A woman’s accented voice spoke softly. “Just relax.” _

_  “Relax? I haven’t exactly heard that word in a while.” A man’s voice(You assume it’s Gabriel) growled. _

_  From what your blurred vision could see you seemed to be in an office of sorts. A doctor's’ office? You tried to move forward and found your body paralyzed as you watched the blurred figure of a large man and a smaller woman. You really couldn’t make out what they were doing and had the feeling you intruding by the noises the man made, low groans and quiet hisses. _

_  You felt your face heat up then suddenly your blood ran cold as Gabriel’s groans slowly became louder and sounded more pained. What was happening? You panicked as you tried to move your unresponsive body to try and see what was happening. You tried to voice your concern as your panic increased and found your voice gone. _

_“_ ** _What have you_** **_done_** _….?”  Gabriel’s voice sounded ungodly, demonic in nature. He growled and you heard the sound of glass crash against the floor._

_  The scream that echoed through the air haunted you as your vision cleared and suddenly you were face to face with a man with neatly kept beard and few scars littered his face. His eyes glared down at you with a burning red and deep black.  _

_                                                                    There was no white in his eyes. _

 

__ You bolted up right, breathing shakily you removed your shoes. “Gabriel…?” You murmured and shivered at the thought of that man’s eyes. You ran a hand through your hair and jumped as a pillow was pulled off the bed. You stood up and looked around the room.

 “W-Who’s there?” You said quietly and your breath caught once you saw a blurred shadow-like figure in the corner of the room. “Who are you?” You asked more confidently.

 The figure stood still silently watching you. You took a step forward and the pillow went flying towards your face. You let out a yelp and sat back onto the bed, when you removed the pillow the figure was gone. Groaning you checked the time and saw it was almost three in the morning. Changning into your pajamas you crawled back into bed and under the blankets, your mind wandered as you were unable to fall back asleep. Questions upon questions began to arise in your mind. Who is Gabriel, what brought up such a nightmare, who was in your room, and why were there so many voices…? You sighed and stared at the ceiling waiting for sleep to take you.

 

 When you opened your eyes once again it felt like only a second had passed, checking your clock you sat up and yawned. The wristwatch read 8:13, still early in the morning you thought and got out of bed, the cold air making you shiver as you did your morning routine. Checking your phone for any call or message you could’ve gotten you walked out the room and into the hallway.

 Out of the corner of your eye you saw slight movements, a spirit. You continued to walk around ignoring the figure coming in and out of your peripherals. If it wanted to talk it will, you rationalized. You soon reached a gym and entered to be greeted by a large woman with cropped pink hair. She smiled at you. “ Привет!” The large woman greeted happily.

 “Um, Hello.” You said shakily, hoping she had said hello and not just told you to get out. The woman laughed at your obvious confusion.

 “I’ve never seen you around, I am Zarya.” The woman showed her hand and you shook it.

 “Oh I’m here to help with your ghost problems.” You introduced yourself and she invited you to join in her training. You declined politely not being very athletic but decided to watch her workout. Her training went on smoothly and soon more people came in to train or do drills and you smiled at them happily. 

 You sat on a rowing machine as you watched and out of the corner of your eye you saw the shadowy figure reappear, or rather you focused back onto it and watched as it moved slowly as if aware of your gaze. It seemed to become bolder and came closer to you staying in your sight for more than a few seconds before disappearing just to do it again. You watched it from as it gradually got closer and closer before it stopped upon hearing your stomach growl loudly. You laughed softly and stood up deciding to find the kitchen and maybe coax the spirit into speaking with you.

 “I'm gonna go eat, have fun training Zarya.” You waved to your newfound friend and walked out of the gym, the shadow following close behind you.

 Zaria smiled and waved back then faltered her hand slightly as she saw a figure follow you. She muttered in Russian about wishing you good luck and returned to her routine.

 As you walked you asked aloud to the spirit/shadow following you if it had a name, or if it was just going to follow you quietly. You got your answer in form of silence from it.

 “Quiet following it is then.” You sighed as you came across another room. You turn to the shadow surprising it at your sudden acknowledgment. “You wouldn't happen to know where the kitchen would you?” You stared at it expecting it to fade away leaving you to lost in an unfamiliar hallway but instead it stayed fading slightly as if shy from your full attention. You smiled happily as it gave some similar to a nod and you would've hugged it if it was corporeal and followed as it lead the way.

 You hummed softly as you looked around. “Does being dead help with figuring out this maze of a base? Or did you already know your way around when you were alive?” You asked as you rounded a corner. You came face to chest with a rather large man, close to a foot or more taller than you.

 “Oh! Hallo!” The large man laughed loudly and pat your back a bit harder than you were used but assumed he didn't know his strength. You rubbed your back and laughed a bit.

 The larger man had white hair similar to Jack’s but spikier and he had a beard to match making him look like a lion with a white mane. You noted a scar on his face covering an eye and suddenly wondered if everyone here had some kind of distinguishing scar.

 “Tell me, little one, where are you from!” His loud voice breaking your train of thought. You explain that you were an adult and not a little one although anyone would probably look little in comparison.

 “Sorry my friend I did not wish to offend you.” He said slightly softer now. “You look quite young, take it as a complement.” He properly introduced himself as Reinhardt, one of the older members from the base. As you were going to give your own name your stomach growled loudly enough to rival Reinhardt’s voice.

 The large man burst into laughter and lead you into the kitchen just a few feet away. You got ready to cook to which he shook his head and shooed you into a chair.

 “It would be rude to have a guest cook for themselves!” He explained as he walked around the kitchen gathering two cups and a few rolls and jams. He put down the rolls and jam on the table then poured you a cup of hot cocoa, you thanked him and reminded him you could make your own breakfast to which he shushed you and said it was nonsense. You giggled and sipped your cocoa happily as you watched him cook up some sausages and eggs.

 Once he was done cooking you had many bread rolls, jams, eggs, and sausages at the table and wondered if he expected more people to come.

 “Uhm, Reinhardt, this seems a bit excessive…” You said as you put some raspberry jam on a bread roll. He simply laughed happily and pat your back with gusto.

 “You need to eat my friend! A hardy breakfast is the best way to start a day!” His voice loud and cheerful. You laughed along with him and explain who you are and why you are there. He seemed a bit worried about your wellbeing, reminding you of a kindly grandfather.

 “Spirits are not to be messed with, _____.” He said quietly as if he felt the spirits would hear him and become angered at his words.

 “I know what I’m doing, I’ve done it for as long as I can remember, but I’ll be just a bit more careful if it’ll let you sleep.” You smiled big as you finished more or the sausages unaware of a shadowy glare sent towards Reinhardt.


	3. The Doctor Is In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter took forever to come out I've been swamped with work so I hope this chapter doesn't seem too rushed  
> Enjoy!

 After finishing up your breakfast you and Reinhardt chatted a bit about random topics, from school to family. He reminded you so much of your own grandfather you couldn’t help be relaxed around him. He was finishing up a story about an old battle when a small older woman came in, she smiled warmly at you and asked if Reinhardt had fed you yet to which you giggled and nodded.

 “He made more than enough for just the two of us! Why don't you join?” You smiled as she poured herself coffee and sat close to Reinhardt.

 “Guten morgen, liebling.” He pecked her cheek and smiled. She introduced herself as Ana, she had been in this base for quite a while and had met Reinhardt when they both were young. You smiled at how much they looked to be love.

 “Have you two dated ever since?” You asked as you sipped your hot chocolate. She nodded happily and ate the bread rolls.

 “I think we’ll both be at the base until we are forced to retire.” Reinhardt laughed heartedly at her response.

 “They cannot stop me!” He yelled happily. You were lost in the happy glow of the couple you hadn't noticed a sugar jar slowly inching its way to edge of the counter before finally falling over on to the floor with a loud crash.

 You jumped at the sudden noise and looked around until you found your culprit. Ana let out a cuss(or what you assumed was a cuss) in a language you didn't know and went over to the fallen jar, sugar spilt everywhere.

 “Be careful there is broken glass.” She said as she got a broom.

 The shadow hid in a corner as if showing its guilt, or mocking you. It's probably mocking me, you decided. Both you and Reinhardt carefully picked up the bigger pieces of the broken jar and threw it away. “Do jars usually fall or…?” You joked.

 Reinhardt shook his head and mutter about “damn spirits” and “disrespect of elders’ hearts”. You laughed and pat his shoulder noticing a small growing patch of red that seemed to come from your hand.

 “You're bleeding!” Ana gasped and went over to side with a worried expression. “Go to the infirmary right now.” She ordered as she looked over over your palm.

 “I'm fine it's just a small cut.” You tried to wave it off trying not to worry them. Reinhardt frowned at this, his grandfatherly worry continued.

 “No, you must get healed.” He nodded and Ana would not take no for an answer. You sighed and followed her directions to the infirmary. You held a cloth to your bleeding hand as you walked the empty hallway. It was a wonder why they didn't move to somewhere smaller if there wasn't that many people here.

 A shiver ran down your spine and soft murmur of voices began to quietly fill your head. The whispers were back and you frowned as the quiet murmurs became an uproar.

_ “No…!”              “It hurts….” _

_      “This isn't  _ **_right_ ** _!”                “We shouldn't have come….”                   _

_                          “You'll be fine…” _

_                                                “ _ **_I promise you_ ** _ …” _

You leaned against the wall trying to will away the voices, hoping Jesse would find you again and make the voices go away. The spirit watched you silently judging what to do. You shook as memories from the voices began to flood and take your vision.

 

_ Shaking hands, deep red, cries and screams. There is nothing comforting of the white ceiling and smell of burning alcohol.  _ **_I want to go home._ ** _ Their pleads for help falling on deaf ears. Her blonde hair the closest thing to sunlight.  _ **_She's an angel._ ** _ Scenery changes. I'm no longer afraid, their screams no longer affect me.  _ **_I am death._ ** _ No one can stop me. _

You don't know when you managed to slump forward towards the open door of the infirmary but you did it. You felt warm hands touching your face and inspecting your hand, the other’s hands helping you into a bed gently.

 “… ay…?” You heard the person speak quietly, slowly anchoring you to reality. “… name…?” Your eyes finally focused on what was actually in front of you and you saw a concerned looking woman with blonde hair watching you.

 “Do you know where you are?” She asked worried, your hearing finally back. You nodded feeling drained from the ordeal. She sighed in relief and smiled a bit as she healing your palm.

 “What happened?” She looked over her work and gently massaged your palm.

 You shook your head. “Blood..” you murmured tiredly. “Your hair is such a beautiful blonde…” you noticed a tag on her chest that read: “Dr. Ziegler”.

 The woman smiled softly. “Thank you.” She pat your shoulder. “You don't seem to have lost too much blood but you probably shouldn't move around in case you faint.” You nodded and looked at your hand slowly moving it and wincing slightly. Dr. Ziegler frowned and took your hand.

 “How did you get your cut?” She prodded your palm until you winced once more.

 “A jar broke and I helped clean up.” You watched as she brought over a small tray.

 “_____!” You a familiar southern voice call out, the owner of said voice came into the room soon after. “You okay?” Jesse asked worried and you laughed a bit.

 “I'm fine-” you stated to say then were cut off by Dr. Ziegler shaking her head.

 “She all but fell into my office.” She injected your hand with something to numb it and you felt or rather began to not feel a thing. Jesse whistled lowly and smiled.

 “Well you're alive and well, that's what matters.” He smiled warmly and you felt your heart flutter.

 You spent the rest of the morning getting any glass shards from your hand and sleeping in the infirmary with Dr. Ziegler watching over you closely and Mcree cracking jokes with her.

“She was murmuring as she came in, it was rather strange.” Angela mentioned to Mcree as she washed her hands.

 “She's a strange one, that's for sure.” He chuckled and looked over to your sleeping form. You had such a peaceful look on your face, it made him want to pinch your cheek. He smiled then froze noticing how your hair seemed to move as though it was being stroked.

 “Hey Doc, you got the ac on or something?” He shivered slightly and looked over to Angela. She gave him a confused look and shook her head.

 “Jesse it's winter why would I have it on?” He looked back over to you to see your hair settled.

 “No reason doc, no reason…” He shook his head.


End file.
